ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Canale 5
Canale 5 is an Italian private television network of Mediaset, the media branch of Fininvest. Canale 5 was the first private television network to have a national coverage in Italy in 1980, based on a local channel, TeleMilano 58, founded in 1978. Much of its early content came from American television shows dubbed in Italian, a common trait on Italian television today. Mike Bongiorno, the host of Lascia o raddoppia?, was also wooed away from RAI to host an early quiz shows on TeleMilano. Today Fininvest controls 35% of Mediaset. The logo of Canale 5 was originally formed by the number five beside a long biscione (a snake, the ancient symbol of Milan) spitting a flower. In the 1980s the reptile was replaced by a bigger number leaving only a stylized head on the top with the flower. In 2000 Canale 5 launched the Italian version of the Big Brother franchise, titled Grande Fratello, the first reality show in Italy. This was the beginning of a new era of television marked by the medium of television referring to itself both as an important part of daily life and treating itself as a member of the family or a close friend, sometimes called as "auto-reference". In 2005, RIS Delitti Imperfetti was launched, an Italian fiction inspired by CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Today there are many Italian fictions and the most famous are: Carabinieri, Distretto di Polizia, RIS Delitti Imperfetti and Elisa di Rivombrosa. In 2005 news editor Enrico Mentana was replaced by Carlo Rossella. On 4 December 2012, Mediaset launched Canale 5 HD, a simulcast of Canale 5 in high-definition. Programs Variety Shows *''Striscia la notizia'' *''C'è posta per te'' (You've got mail) *''Zelig'' *''Zelig off'' *''Il senso della vita'' (The sense of life) *''Uomini e donne'' (Men and women) *''Ciao Darwin'' *''La Corrida'' Reality shows *''Grande Fratello'' (2000-...) (Big Brother) *''Amici di Maria de Filippi'' (2002-...) (Fame) *''Changing Rooms'' (2004) (Changing Rooms) *''La Fattoria'' (2005–2006) (The Farm) *''Volere o Volare'' (2005) *''Vero Amore'' (2005) (Temptation Island) (True love) *''Unan1mous'' (2006) *''Reality Circus'' (2006) *''Armi e Bagagli'' (2006) *''Uno due tre stalla'' (2007) Cancelled Reality shows * L'uomo dei sogni (2003, only eight episodes) (The Bachelor) Soap operas *''Beautiful'' (The Bold and the Beautiful) *''Centovetrine'' (The Mall) *''My Life'' *''La valle dei pini'' (All My Children) TV series *''Diagnosis: Murder'' (Un detective in corsia) *''Doc'' *''Family Law'' (In tribunale con Lynn) *''The Guardian'' *''Highlander: The Series'' (Highlander) *''Judging Amy'' (Giudice Amy) *''Early Edition'' *''House'' (Dr. House - Medical Division) - from season 3, episode 16 - the previous episodes aired on Italia 1. *''The Sopranos'' (I Soprano) - seasons from 1 to 5. Season 6 aired on Italia 1. *''Sue Thomas: F.B.Eye'' (Agente speciale Sue Thomas) *''Invasion'' *''Presto-to-Presto'' *''The Tudors'' (I Tudors - Scandali a corte) *''Dirty Sexy Money'' *''Angela's Eyes'' *''Parenthood'' *''Cougar Town'' *''Hart of Dixie'' *''Mr. Tofu'' *''Ally McBeal'' *''United States of Tara'' *''NYPD'' *''The Nanny'' (La tata) - season 1. Seasons from 2 to 6 aired on Italia 1. *''Dallas'' *''Providence'' *''Spike Jonze'' Cartoons/Anime *Beethoven (Beethoven) *Siamo quelli di Beverly Hills'' (Beverly Hills Teens)'' *Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) (two seasons) *Pippo e Menelao (Spiff and Hercules) *Mighty Max (Mighty Max) *Allacciate le cinture. Viaggiando s'impara (The Magic School Bus) *Snorky (Snorks) *The Real Ghostbusters (The Real Ghostbusters) *Il cuore della giungla (The Heart of the Jungle) *Widget, un alieno per amico (Widget the World Watcher) *The Mask (The Mask: The Animated Series) *Scuola di polizia (Police Academy) *La fabbrica dei mostri (Creepy Crawlers) *Iznogoud - Chi la fa l'aspetti (Iznogoud) *Bonkera, gatto combinaguai (Bonkers) *Le avventure di Raffina e Rulue (Raffina And Rulue Adventures) *DuckTales (DuckTales) *Cip & Ciop agenti speciali (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *TaleSpin (TaleSpin) *Darkwing Duck (Darkwing Duck) *La sirenetta - Le nuove avventure marine di Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *''Mickey Mouse and Company'' *C'era una volta...Pollon (Little_Pollon) *Belle e Sebastien (Belle and Sebastian) *Moners Sixton 2590 (Moners Sixton 2950) *Lupin III (Lupin the Third) *Georgie (Georgie!) *Stupidyardigans/Evilyardigans (The Stupidyardigans/''The Evilyardigans) *I Flintstones (The Flintstones) *I Jetson (The Jetsons) Italian fiction *''Caro Maestro (Dear Teacher) - 2 seasons (1995, 1996) *''La dottoressa Giò'' (Doctor Giò) - 2 seasons (1998, 1999) *''Amico mio 2'' (My Friend) - 1 season(1998) *''Ciao professore'' (Hi teacher!) - 1 season (1999) *''Valeria medico legale'' (Medical examiner Valeria) - 2 seasons (2000, 2002) *''Distretto di Polizia'' (Police District) - 9 seasons (2000, 2001, 2002, 2004, 2005, 2006, 2007, 2008, 2009) *''Sei Forte Maestro'' (Teacher, you're great!) - 2 seasons (2001, 2001) *''Il Bello delle Donne'' (The Beauty of Women) - 3 seasons (2001, 2002, 2003) *''Ma il portiere non c'è mai?'' (But the caretaker is never there?) - 1 season (2002) *''Cuore'' (Heart) - 1 season (2002) *''Carabinieri'' - 7 seasons (2003, 2004, 2005, 2006, 2007, 2008, 2009) *''Elisa di Rivombrosa'' (Elisa of Rivombrosa) - 2 seasons (2003, 2005) *''Le Stagioni del cuore'' (Seasons of the Heart) - 1 season (2004) *''Cuore contro cuore'' (Heart against Heart) - 1 season (2005) *''RIS Delitti Imperfetti'' (R.I.S. - Imperfect Crimes) - 4 seasons (2005, 2006, 2007, 2008) *''Un ciclone in famiglia'' (Family Storm) - 4 seasons (2005, 2006, 2007, 2008) *''Caterina e le sue figlie'' (Caterina and her daughters) - 3 season (2005, 2007, 2010) *''Ricomincio da me'' (I start from myself again) - 1 season (2005) *''Questa è la mia terra'' (This is my land) - 2 season (2006, 2008) *''I Cesaroni'' - 5 seasons (2006, 2008, 2009, 2010, 2012) *''I Liceali'' - 2 seasons (2008, 2009) Games *''Chi vuol essere milionario?'' (Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?) Talk Shows *''Mattino Cinque'' *''Pomeriggio Cinque'' *''Domenica Cinque'' *''Mai dire...'' (Never say...) *''Maurizio Costanzo Show'' News *''TG5'' *''Verissimo'' *''Terra!'' (Earth!) *''Matrix'' Magazine *''Nonsolomoda'' *''Loggione'' External links * Official Site Category:Mediaset Category:Mediaset Italia Category:Italian television networks